


And the World was Gone

by dia_dove



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Written for day 2 of Banana Fish Angst Week.Theme: Sorrow





	And the World was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Had to focus a chapter on Sing because people seem to forget how much he's suffered as well. He lost everyone close to him. Now he has to pick up the pieces while shouldering all the guilt. It's tragic. Especially at such a young age.

Sing enters the dark apartment in silence, shrugging off his coat and throwing it aside. Without turning on a light he steps out of his shoes and walks forward through the small hallway and into the family room. The room smells like gingerbread. Even though the candle had burned out months ago, the scent is still there. He remembers telling Shorter how much he hated it. How it made his head hurt worse than walking pass that stupid perfume store in the mall. Shorter had bought them religiously after that. When he found something to piss Sing off he stuck to it like glue.

He would have to get out of here. Eventually he would have to move just to escape that fucking smell.

“Bastard.” He mutters, pulling off his gloves and discarding them on the floor. “You go and die and leave this place smelling like Christmas in July. And then your idiot friend he—ha” Sing chuckles. “Don’t tell me, you planned this all.”

He doesn’t know who he speaks to. There is no one else here. No one. Sing isn’t sure what his religious beliefs are. Maybe Ash and Shorter and Lao were all having a great time watching him.

He stomps over to a picture clipped to a corkboard on the wall. A picture of both Ash and Shorter sitting in a tiny child’s pool. Their bodies squished together. Shorter looks annoying. With a big stupid grin and those glasses he never takes off. Ash looks half asleep half, not even looking at the camera. Sing remembers this day. He was younger, maybe only six or seven at the time. He hadn’t really understood why Lao scoffed at the friendship back then.

He squints, staring harder at Ash’s image, pressing his index finger against his face.

“You...how dare you make me do that. It’s bad enough I had to look at your ugly mug when you were alive. What makes you think I want to see you dead, asshole?” He swallows the lump forming in his throat. “Oh what, you think this is funny I bet. You all are watching, seeing how a kid like me will react. Shorter always said i needed to grow up. Heh, guess I just always figured you’d be around for that.”

He finds his body feeling heavy, and he presses his head against the wall, closing his eyes. There is a ringing in his ear that only seems to worsen as seconds pass.

How long had he stared at that body? He knew it was Ash the moment...the moment he saw the blond hair poking free from the while sheet. So why did he freeze. He fucking froze. Why? He had seen death before. So many times so why did Ash’s face haunt him. Shake him?

Sing opens his eyes, growling before ripping down the board of images. “You weren’t supposed to die like that! Ash Lynx wasn’t supposed to die bleeding out in the middle of a fucking library. What the hell? How dare you? Just when I— just when i thought was becoming part of your— Well screw you! Screw you and Shorter both. Screw Lao and screw this fucking city.” He screams, grabbing the nearest piece of furniture and throwing it aside. Another scream and he’s punched a hole clear through the wall.

“You leave me here! You all left me to what? Pick up all the pieces? Why? Why do I have to? Why me? I’m not worth shit? So why?”

He pants, trying to catch his breath. His eyes sting with tears and he curses himself for crying. But he can’t stop. He tries to wipe them away but the tears keep coming. He grabs a nearby vase and chucks it behind him. It smashes into the wall spraying water everywhere.

A small crash behind him makes his heart skip a beat. On the ground, a picture of a smiling Lao and a reluctant Sing. It has slipped from its frame and was sitting in the middle of the spilled water.

Sing chokes out a gasp, scrambling to the ground to pick it up. To no avail. The image has already distorted slightly. “No...wait.” Sing blinks away tears and scrubs desperately at the photograph with this shirt. “You’re so stupid. So stupid. Why did you do it? For me? Why?”

It doesn’t make any sense. “My life isn’t nearly as worth living as yours. Any of you.” Shorter was supposed to lead. Lao was supposed to thrive. Ash was supposed to love. Sing had nothing and nobody. So why are they the ones gone and he’s the one left here?

“Why did you go. Why did you leave? I Can't do this on my own.” Sing collapses onto the ground. The sound of his cry drowns out even the ringing that had been filling his ears since morning. Every single tear he sheds is for a fallen friend. A fallen brother. He kicks his feet, rolling from side to side unable to keep the he pain and hurt under control. There is too much for even his shoulders to bare.

He’s only a kid. Just a stupid cocky kid with no sense of leadership or self control.

Just a kid.

And now he’s alone.


End file.
